


Your Beautiful yet Sinful Voice

by masayuki



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, M/M, Really explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: Aoki Tsunenori decides to come to one of Kikuchi Takuya’s live. What happen afterwards is clearly not Aoki Tsunenori’s fault but alcohol and Takuya’s beautiful yet sinful voice’s fault, yes it is because Aoki Tsunenori is a well-mannered guy like his haha-oya taught him to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReddishSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReddishSky/gifts).



> Disclaimer : I wish I had them for my own, but NO, they belong to themselves. I only own this story and made no profit from this story besides my own happiness.
> 
> Another shot at RPF. Inspired by Kikuchi Takuya’s super-heavenly voice and a wild imagination between my group of friends when we were too tired to think about our college tasks and stuffs. Also, I indeed put this story in Tenimyu fandom, but just for your information, the timeline on this story is after they were graduated from Tenimyu and doing their own job, so Kikuchi Takuya is indeed a singer here (it’s a fact tho). As usual, forgive my broken english as english isn’t my mother languange and I am currently learning about another new languange. Now, please enjoy the story.

————

_「_ _Come to one of my show when you’re not busy ^^v_ _」_

A simple message he got earlier today, right before his performance in Patariro stage play. A simple message from an old-friend he miss so much because said friend is currently doing another job, a very different kind of job than when Tsunenori meet him the first time. Tsunenori think it’s a pity that Takuya doesn’t pursue his career as a _haiyuu_ or an actor like himself and the rest of ex-Hyotei team. Takuya decided to use his heavenly voice and damn, he really did good. Tsunenori can’t say he isn’t proud of him. Takuya’s last performance was when he played as Austria in Hetalia musical and Takuya was fitted so much as Austria. Sometimes, Tsunenori think that maybe Takuya can play violin. Wouldn’t that be magnificient? He’ll kill lots of women with that.

A snicker left Tsunenori’s lips at that thought. Takuya indeed have a handsome face—he was one of the most famous player in Tenimyu 2nd season afterall—he have a very good voice—the most beautiful voice in Tenimyu 2nd season—and he get a knack on playing guitar. Add playing violin and he’ll have anyone he wants. But Tsunenori know better, Takuya isn’t a man like that, he almost never get close with woman as long as Tsunenori know him. Why though, Tsunenori thinks to himself.

“Tsunenori-san, are you alright?” says someone beside him.

Tsunenori looks up from his phone and look at his right, Sana Hiroki’s face is filled with concern. “Ah, I’m okay, why?”

“You have this frown on your face since you look at your phone,” Hiroki answers, “Anyway, will you join us after we’re done here? The rest of the actors will go somewhere to eat together as a celebration for today’s last performance.”

Tsunenori stays silent for awhile before giving his answer. “Sorry, I think I’ll pass. I want to go though but I have another plans tonight, I’m sorry, really.”

“Ah, that’s okay. I’ll tell the others, have fun with your plans, Tsunenori-san,” Hiroki says with a smile and then he goes away leaving Tsunenori alone.

Tsunenori sigh, he picks up all his belongings and put it on his bag before standing up and say goodbyes to his co-workers then he’s out of the dressing room. He only have one place to go, a cafe in Shinjuku.

————

_「_ _I’ll be there tonight_.」

Kikuchi Takuya’s phone vibrate on his make-up table when he’s preparing himself for tonight’s show. He’s been doing this little live show in this cafe for awhile now and he’s enjoying it very much. He can do the thing he love the most almost everyday. Few of his friends from Tenimyu era often come to see him and as usual—just like before when they were together on Tenimyu—they praised his voice. It flattered him and thanks to his friends, he can do what he do now. But one man he really hope to come to his live never manage to come. Well, he’s really busy nowadays, what with being one of the most famous _haiyuu_ he is now. But that one message from that man ignite some sparks on Takuya’s heart.

_He’ll be here_.

Takuya can’t believe it. He knows that Tsunenori’s latest stage-play is ending today but Takuya thought that Tsunenori will be in a closing party or something like that—a thing that he and the rest of Hyotei team members would do back then—instead of coming to Takuya’s live. Takuya feels grateful and he can’t wait to meet with Tsunenori after long time he can’t meet with the man because their tight schedule.

“Kikuchi-san, the stage is ready and all audiences are already in. We’re ready anytime you’re ready,” one of the cafe’s staff says to him from his dressing room’s door.

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” Takuya says while getting up from his chair after locking his phone and put it on his make-up table.

————

_「_ _Really? I’m glad you’ll be there. Prepare to hear my beautiful voice again ^^_ _」_

Tsunenori looks down at his phone and read Takuya’s message and he can’t help but laugh a little. Indeed he have to prepare himself, Takuya’s voice is really beautiful no one can deny it. And it’s been a long time since the last time he hear that voice, Tsunenori realize that he miss Takuya’s voice. Maybe Tsunenori can ask Takuya out after his live end. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, Tsunenori thinks while entering the cafe which held Takuya’s live.

He sit on the back and look around. The light is already dim when he entered so he can say that no one sees him coming. Lots of young girls and women comes, well what do you expect anyway, Tsunenori thinks. He then look forward to the stage where Takuya sit on a bar stool, he’s wearing glasses tonight and he’s holding a mic, preparing himself to sing the first song for the night. And Tsunenori make himself comfortable before indulging himself in Takuya’s voice.

————

“Okay, next song is one of a famous song, especially for you who familiar with Tenimyu world,” Takuya says in one of his MCs between songs, “I’m really glad that someone was requesting this song, I’ll sing it wholeheartedly for all of you who come here.”

A round of applause and excited murmurs fill the main room of that cozy cafe, a smile is tugging Tsunenori’s lips. What song will Takuya sing now? There’s a lot of songs in their time in Tenimyu. Will he sing his own solo or maybe his duet song with Jun? Or will he sing another team’s song? Tsunenori feel adrenaline running through his veins, it’s been really a long time for him too, so he really looking forward to the next song Takuya will sing.

Tsunenori cough when a familiar melody ring through the cafe. _It can’t be, of all songs we had back then, why it have to be this particular song!?_ Tsunenori can’t believe his ears but Takuya really sing that song, a song that Tsunenori sang as his solo song when he played as Atobe Keigo. _Dammit, his voice is too much for this kind of song,_ Tsunenori think to himself again. It was dangerous already when he did sang that song back then and now, now Takuya will sing it with that damn voice of him. Tsunenori is one second away from snatching Takuya’s mic but he managed to hold himself back and stay put in his chair and preparing his mental and his... well, it’s kind of normal if something is waking up down there when there’s a beautiful and sinful voice like Takuya’s singing a song with teasing lyric like that.

————

“Takkun!”

Takuya turns his body around and is surprise when he see a tall figure waving at him excitedly. “Tsune-kun! You really did come!”

“Of course I am, told you I’ll come right?” Tsunenori says again.

“Well, I’m sorry if I thought it was only a joke,” Takuya says lightly with laughter and he move forward to hug Tsunenori.

“You jerk, I wouldn’t do such thing,” Tsunenori answers and hugging back Takuya close, “Hey, let’s go drink, you’re done here, right?”

Takuya leaned away before answering. “Sounds good, it’s been awhile since I go drinking, where to?”

“Ah, it’s Shinjuku, plenty of places around,” Tsunenori let that warm body go.

“Okay, let me bring my stuff first and then we can go,” Takuya says before turning around to his dressing room.

“I’ll wait at the front,” Tsunenori says which Takuya reply with his waving hand.

————

“Aahh, it’s so refreshing to go out and have a drink like this,” Takuya moaned in delight when the warmness of the sake flow through his throat.

Tsunenori grins at him and nudge Takuya’s shoulder. “Really? How long is it since the last time you’re going out, hm?”

Takuya appears to be in thought before answering. “I think it was one or two weeks ago, Takuma asked me after he came to one of my show, just like you.” Takuya smiles at Tsunenori.

“Takuma? As in Wada Takuma?” asks Tsunenori, a slight pang on his chest.

“Yes, the one and only Wada Takuma,” Takuya replies with a bright smile which Tsunenori loves but also hate it because Takuya smiles because he is thinking of one of their co-workers.

“You seems often going out with him,” Tsunenori states. His hand clasp around his wine glass and moving it left and right.

“Yeah, he’s nice like that and we always have a good time together,” Takuya gulps down his sake before placing his own glass on the table and waving to the bartender to give him a red wine. “He’s one of my close friend so I thought it won’t hurt to spend our time together.”

_But it kinda hurt me when clearly you can always ask me to accompany you_ , Tsunenori thinks but he only give Takuya one of his smile. “So, why don’t you play on a musical again?”

“Hm, why indeed. Well, I just thought that being a singer is more fitting for me, I can do what I love the most without being restricted by tight schedule or songs, I can sing whatever songs I feel I wanna sing,” Takuya explains, his gaze a little bit cloudy and far away.

“You indeed have a better voice than the rest of Tenimyu 2nd season actors,” Tsunenori replies, his gaze lingering on Takuya’s face intently.

Takuya turns his gaze to Tsunenori and he doesn’t say anything before suddenly he laugh. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Tsune-kun.”

“I am not flattering someone, I merely stating the fact,” Tsunenori says with serious voice and then he lean towards Takuya, “And I think flattery will get me somewhere.”

“Mmhm, you think so?” Takuya turns his body fully towards Tsunenori. He realize that Tsunenori is leaning towards him but he doesn’t feel he need to lean away, at this close, he can have a whiff of Tsunenori’s parfum, it’s alluring.

“Yeah, I think so,” Tsunenori tilts his head, “By the way, why did you pick _Ore-sama_ ’s song back there?”

“Why you ask? Told you, a fan requested it,” Takuya answers lightly, “It’s been a while since I sang a Tenimyu’s song afterall.”

“A fan might requested it but you choose to sing it. In the end it’s up to you to sing it or not, am I right, Takkun?”

“Yeah, aren’t you always? Did I please you? Did I sing good enough for you?” Takuya asks.

Tsunenori knows Takuya just teasing him, but he will indulge it. Takuya doesn’t know what he’ll get for teasing Tsunenori. Takuya doesn’t know what’s coming. The thing is Takuya can feel Tsunenori’s warm breath on his face and suddenly Tsunenori’s hand is on his cheek, softly and tenderly caress his cheek. Takuya can’t look away from Tsunenori’s smoldering gaze and suddenly he understand why he always get the main male character, his gaze piercing through Takuya and he really feels exposed just by that gaze only. It’s burning, it’s too hot, it’s too much and it’s too intens and yet it’s not enough and it’s making Takuya wants more, craving for more.

Tsunenori can’t stop caressing Takuya’s smooth cheek and when Takuya leans to his hand and sigh, he know what he wants from this man and he have to have it tonight or he might go crazy with want. He want to hear more of that beautiful voice, saying his name, calling his name, screaming only his name when the owner is losing his control, when his owner is on the high thrones of lust and passion he give and only his to devour.

“Come to my place, I have something to show you,” Tsunenori whispers against Takuya’s lips, “Consider it as an award for singing _Ore-sama_ ’s song magnificiently.”

And what a delight for him, Takuya only nods his head like he’s already under Tsunenori’s spell, like he will do anything as long as it is Tsunenori, and when Tsunenori wrap his hand around Takuya’s waist and hoist him up, Tsunenori can’t help but nuzzling that white long neck. It’s no good, they have to get out of here fast and that is what Tsunenori do.

————

They’re stumbling when finally Tsunenori manage to open his door, it’s not his fault if he can’t stop touching Takuya, his body is very warm against Tsunenori’s and it’s been awhile since the last time he let out his sexual desire. But it’s not only a mere desire when one Kikuchi Takuya is involved, it’s a burning passion and lust, a hunger that needs a salvation, a craving which crawls inside his body. And when Takuya let out his voice in a moan, that is when Tsunenori’s sanity break. He keeps kissing that mouth, devouring that warm cavern and inserting his tongue inside to explore Takuya’s mouth and intertwining their tongue together. The result is magnificient.

“Mmmhh, Tsune...” Takuya leans away to take a breath from Tsunenori’s deep kisses but Tsunenori just attacks his neck, leaving butterfly kisses on his neck, “Oh god, aahhh, Tsune-kunhhh.”

Tsunenori can feel Takuya’s hands caressing his back and up up those hands go until finally they rests on Tsunenori’s head and caressing his hair. Tsunenori look up from Takuya’s neck and kiss him again on his mouth before leaning away and lead Takuya to his bedroom. And if they make a mess on their way, Tsunenori just don’t give a single damn. Tsunenori takes Takuya’s body close to him and nuzzling his neck, sniffling Takuya’s scent. But he can’t do that for a long time, he places kisses on that milky white neck, while backing Takuya towards his bed. Takuya’s moans is a never ending sounds in that room, a fact Tsunenori like.

His head is becoming dizzier which every minutes passes and he doesn’t realize he’s already laying half-naked on Tsunenori’s bed, he doesn’t care as long as Tsunenori keep doing what he do. He only bring Tsunenori close to him and keep kissing Tsunenori like there’s no tomorrow, like a madman, like a starving man. He is starving for what Tsunenori give him. The only sounds on that heating up room is Takuya’s moan and slurping sound when Tsunenori give him another deep kisses. Slowly, Takuya’s hands move towards Tsunenori’s shirt and move it up.

“Oh, that eager, aren’t we?” Tsunenori leans away from the warm body around him and yank his shirt before throwing his shirt away, not caring where it landed.

Takuya’s hands hovering over Tsunenori’s sculpted stomach before moving lightly upwards to Tsunenori’s chest before bringing Tsunenori’s down to him again and they’re kissing all over again. They keep kissing like they don’t have enough. Takuya’s hands keep moving on Tsunenori’s back, it’s a wonderful feeling and Tsunenori wants to feel Takuya’s naked skin too, his upper body isn’t enough for Tsunenori, he need a full-naked Takuya as quicky as possible. Tsunenori fumbling with Takuya’s zipper, it’s kind of hard to open a zipper when kissing, so he leans away from Takuya’s lips.

“I’m sure this one here is limiting your legs’ movement,” Tsunenori says while patting Takuya’s thigh, “Let me remove it for you, dear Takkun,” Tsunenori whispers seductively.

Takuya only nods his head and lift his hip a little to help Tsunenori remove his jeans. And damn, it’s so easier to breath when his jeans is gone, at least it isn’t that tight like before but still, Takuya needs Tsunenori again, his thirst for the man above him won’t be satisfied if he doesn’t have Tsunenori as fast as he can. Tsunenori stare at Takuya’s face, it’s a sight to see and it’ll fill his wet dreams from this day onwards. Takuya’s face is debauched, like a porn star coming alive in his bed. His slightly long, dark hair splayed freely on Tsunenori’s pillow, his lips is swollen from lots of kiss Tsunenori give, a bead of sweat gathering on his forehead and his breath coming in short gasps as he feels Tsunenori’s fingers wandering on his thigh.

“Tsune...” Takuya moans, “you left my underwear on.”

Tsunenori tilts his head again, “You want me to remove it?”

“Yes, oh god, yes, Tsune, please,” Takuya pleads and who is Tsunenori to deny.

Tsunenori then remove Takuya’s underwear fast, and look who is excited to meet him. Tsunenori can’t help but to touch Takuya’s cock and that resulting another high moan from Takuya.

“Tsune, oh god, Tsune ngghh,” Takuya moans.

“Yeah? I’m here, look, you’re getting hard, Takkun,” Tsunenori whispers on Takuya’s ear before licking that ear slowly.

“Aahhh, oh, aahh Tsune...” Takuya arches his back, it’s too much yet not enough, “Tsune, please, aahhh.”

“Please what, Takkun?” Tsunenori teases, “Just say what you want. I’ll give it to you.”

Takuya gasps, Tsunenori’s fingers keep massaging his cocks, up and down, and the Tsunenori touch its head and Takuya is a mess of gasping man. “Tsune, ngghh aaahh Tsune please.”

“Just say it, what is it that you want to see, ahn? What part of me that you want to see?” Tsunenori whispers those words on Takuya’s right ear, his hand keeps massaging Takuya’s cock, “What is it that you want to do, hm? Which part of me that you want to do?”

Takuya looks up at Tsunenori and his gaze become full of lust and he still gasping because Tsunenori’s hand on his cock. “Nggh, ahh... Seriously Tsune-ngh? That, uhh, song again?”

“Yeah, you sing it and this is the result, so answer me, Takkun,” Tsunenori says.

“Ahh, I want to see all of you and I don’t, uuhh, don’t want to do you, aahh, rather I want you, nghh, to do me.”

Tsunenori licks his lower lip in delight, his gaze devouring the man under him, “Oh, Takkun, I’ll gladly do you, many times, over and over.”

Tsunenori then remove his jeans and underwear,throwing both away before humping his hip on Takuya’s and that resulting a very nice feeling, their cocks touching and rubbing and Takuya arches his back again.

“Aaahh Tsune-ngghh aahhh, oh god, ah please aahh Tsune,” Takuya pleads, his hands gripping Tsunenori’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks.

“I’ll show you until your eyes are blurry,” Tsunenori whispers above Takuya’s lips, his hip doesn’t stop moving against Takuya’s hip. “What is it that you want, ahn? I’ll give it to you.”

“I want you, aahh ngghh, Tsune,” Takuya gasps, their cocks keep rubbing each other and that makes Takuya closer to his orgasm but he doesn’t want that.

“Yeah? Of course you want me,” Tsunenori move his hip forward and backward in a slow but sure rythm, never stoping, “What is it that you want to do? I’ll do it with you until you have goosebumps.”

“Aahhnn, please Tsune, you, aahhnn, you know exactly what I want,” Takuya moans, one of his hands move downwards to rub slowly over Tsunenori’s sweating back.

“Say it to me,” Tsunenori demands, somehow his voice get lower that its usual. “Say it or I’ll make it worse for you.”

Takuya look straight at Tsunenori’s eyes, Tsunenori’s hands enclosed on either side of his head, he can’t go anywhere. “Fuck me, as hard as you can.”

Tsunenori stays silent for awhile, it’s rather bold for Takuya but he likes it, maybe they can go to another level after this. “What a bold one, I like it, but where is the magic word, hm?” Tsunenori lift his hip away from Takuya, he can see Takuya’s glistening cock, “Wet already, hm, you’re really an eager and bold one.”

“Oh god, Tsune, okay, please, please fuck me senseless,” Takuya moans desperately, “Just give it to me!”

“As you wish then,” Tsunenori then stick his three fingers on Takuya’s lips, “Suck it nice and wet, I’ll prepare you nice and wet too.”

Takuya immediately suck those long fingers thoroughly, layering it with his saliva and Tsunenori looks at him with clear intent on his eyes, Takuya’s mouth is so warm against his fingers and Takuya keeps moving his fingers in and out.

“Ngh, Takuya, next time do it to my cock instead of my fingers,” Tsunenori says between gasps.

Takuya let out Tsunenori’s fingers and looks up at Tsunenori. “Yeah but now, please, do me.”

Tsunenori trails his hand lower to Takuya’s cocks, touching it lightly before moving even lower to Takuya’s hole, he circled that hole with his fore finger before entering slowly.

“Ohh... Ohhh ahh Tsune, nghhaaahh,” Takuya moans, his hands moving upwards to grasp the pillow under his head.

Tsunenori focused on Takuya’s face, it’s so full of lust and he can’t hold back anymore, without warning Tsunenori add his middle finger inside Takuya’s hole, scissoring that tight and warm hole. Tsunenori can’t wait to put his own cock inside but he have to prepare Takuya thoroughly or he’ll just hurt Takuya. He keeps scissoring and moving his fingers around, backward and forward before he hit that spot inside Takuya. A spot which make Takuya sees stars and arches his back beautifully and let out the highest and loudest moan so far.

“Aaaahh! Tsune aaahh!! Oh god, ahh ngghh, that, keep hitting that spot, aahhh oh god oohh.”

Tsunenori smirks before he add his ring finger inside and that resulting another moan from Takuya and he keeps hitting Takuya’s spot with his three fingers inside Takuya’s warm, wet, tight hole. “Are you ready for me, Takkun?”

“Mmhmm yeah, I am, put your cock in me, ahhnn Tsune,” Takuya pleads, his hands moving towards Tsunenori’s shoulders again and he lift his hip when Tsunenori guide his cock toward his hole.

“Oh damn, nghn Takkun, you’re so tight,” Tsunenori gasps when his cock’s head manage to enter that tight hole, “Hold on to me.”

Takuya nods. “Aahh! Tsune!” He arches his back when Tsunenori slams his cock all the way into his hole, Tsunenori gasping above him, his cock twitching inside Takuya’s tight and wet hole, desperate to move but he know Takuya needs time to adjust.

Tsunenori move one of his hands to Takuya’s cock and massaging it again to distract Takuya from the pain he have. A minute pass before Takuya can speak again. “Please, move.”

And move Tsunenori does, he move slowly at first but it’s clearly not enough for both of them. “Faster, I know you can do faster, ungh, Tsune.”

Grunting, Tsunenori move his hip faster. He slams his hip deeper and harder, forward and backward, searching for that sweet spot inside Takuya. He keeps moving faster and faster before he found what he’s looking for when Takuya suddenly arches his back again.

“Aahh!! Oh god there! There, Tsune, harder oh aaahhnn.”

“Yeah, keep screaming my name, Takkun.”

Tsunenori moves his hip faster and hit that spot harder each time and Takuya just moans a little bit higher each time. Tsunenori feels his cock is getting harder every time he enter Takuya’s warm hole and he’s afraid he’s getting close to his orgasm, no he doesn’t want this to end, not yet. So Tsunenori take away his cock from that wet hole and turn Takuya’s body around so Takuya is on his stomach under him. Tsunenori lift Takuya’s hip and entering that hole again from behind.

“Ohh ohh yeaah, this is way better,” Tsunenori gasps when he feels Takuya’s clenching his hole around him.

“Uhhnngg, Tsune, ahhnn,” Takuya moans louder and clench his fist on Tsunenoris bed sheet. “You’re so deep, ahhnn.”

“Yeah, that’s my point here,” Tsunenori slams his hip harder and deeper.

Their moans revebrating on the room, a sweat slicked sking keeps rubbing each other, their gasps surrounding them and they keep getting faster. Tsunenori’s cock getting deeper and deeper inside Takuya’s wet, warm and tight hole. Takuya’s body move forward and backward along with Tsunenori’s movement.

“Ahhnn, Tsune, nggghh,” Takuya can’t hold back anymore he slump on Tsunenori’s pillow and just laying there with his hip still on air.

“Oh, Takuya, aahh mmhh, yeaah just lay there and feel me, aahh I’ll give it all to you,” Tsunenori says between gasps, Takuya’s hole keep clenching his own cock tightly. One of his hands wandering downwards towards Takuya’s neglected cock and pump it along with his hip’s movement.

“Aahh Tsune aahh ngghh aahhnnn,” Takuya moans louder, his neck arches and his grips on Tsunenori’s bed sheet’s getting tighter, “Ooohh aahhnn I’m aahh I’m cloose aahhnn.”

“Yeah, tighten up Takuya, ngghh,” Tsunenori move even faster and harder. He slams his hip again and again, he leans down to lick Takuya’s ear and his hand keep pumping Takuya’s cock faster and faster.

“Ahh! Aahh Tsune! Cum! Aahh! Tsune nnghhh,” Takuya let out a loud scream when he finally reach his orgasm and wetting Tsunenori’s sheet with his semen.

“Nghh oohh yeaah, keep tightening it up, nggh aaahh Takuya,” Tsunenori gasps, his hips move forward, deeper and deeper, he’s close, he moves his hips faster and harder, Takuya’s hole clenching so tight around his cock.

“Nghh Tsune, give it to me, come inside, ngghh Tsune,” Takuya gasps.

And that’s the final straw Tsunenori needs before he release his orgasm inside Takuya’s body with a loud scream of his own.

————

Tsunenori runs his fingers slowly over Takuya’s back before moving upwards to gently caress that soft hair. Its owner is still in a deep slumber after last night activity, Tsunenori just hope Takuya doesn’t have any appointment today, he isn’t sure Takuya can walk normaly after what they did last night. A smile decorating Tsunenori’s lips and then he lean in to kiss Takuya’s forehead softly.

“Mmm,” Takuya mumbles, he open one of his eyes slightly to look at Tsunenori, “G’morning, Tsune-kun.”

“Good morning to you too,” Tsunenori smiles and rub his hand on Takuya’s lower back, “How are you? Still sore?”

Takuya just bury his face on Tsunenori’s pillow and give a nod before mumbling his answer. “What? I can’t hear you, Takkun.”

Takuya move his head slightly so he can look over to Tsunenori’s face, “It hurts yes, I don’t want to move away from here.”

Tsunenori laughs lightly and kiss Takuya’s forehead again, his hand never cease it’s movement on Takuya’s lower back. “I’m sorry okay, I just can’t resist you.” Tsunenori then nuzzle Takuya’s neck.

“Mmhm, I know I am too much to resist,” Takuya smiles before turning his body sideways so he can face Tsunenori better without making his neck ache.

Tsunenori smiles back and run his hand over Takuya’s cheek tenderly, “Indeed you are, but I still hope I’m the only one who can’t resist you.”

Takuya sigh and close his eyes, letting Tsunenori caress his cheek, “I’ll make sure you’re the only one who doesn’t need to resist me.”

“Thank you, Takuya and I’m sorry it takes this long,” Tsunenori warps his hands around Takuya’s waist and bring that warm body close.

Takuya nuzzle his head on Tsunenori’s chest and sigh again before answering. “Yeah me too, now let me sleep again.”

Tsunenori laughs and tenderly caress Takuya’s head. “Yeah, just sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s time for lunch.”

Takuya only hums as his answer. Tsunenori stare at his window, at the sky outside. It’s unbelievable, he likes Takuya for years already and he only need a short message to get what he wants all this time. He feels like a fool for wasting so much times but he’s grateful. He have what he really wants on his hold now, sleeping soundly on Tsunenori’s embrace. And finally, after a long time, Tsunenori can sleep peacefully now.

 

end


End file.
